… Elle sera mienne…
by prunelle05
Summary: Je suis amoureux d'elle, non, je suis fou d'elle, elle m'a ensorcelé. Ce soir, j'ai décidé qu'elle serait la mienne à partir de maintenant. Couple : Paul et Bella.


… **Elle sera mienne…**

Résumé :

« Je suis amoureux d'elle, non, je suis fou d'elle, elle m'a ensorcelé. Ce soir, j'ai décidé qu'elle serait la mienne à partir de maintenant. »

Couple : Paul et Bella.

C'est à peine si l'on ose dire maintenant que deux êtres se sont aimés parce qu'ils se sont regardés.

C'est pourtant comme cela qu'on s'aime uniquement comme cela.

Le reste n'est que le reste, et vient après.

Victor Hugo.

Point de vue de Paul.

Cela faisait un an putain que les saletés de sangsues avaient quitté Forks. Ils avaient aussi laissé presque pour morte Bella. Aujourd'hui, on fêtait son anniversaire, son 19ème. La fête se déroulait à l'extérieur sur la plage de la réserve.

Actuellement j'étais mon dos contre un arbre, une bière fraîche à la main, observant la fête battre son plein. Ça me rendait malade de voir les couples ensemble, les loups qui avaient imprimés, moi ? J'en étais aussi. Le problème ? Elle ne le savait pas.

Elle était si belle comme tous les jours. La peau pâle, on pourrait croire qu'elle était un suceur de sang mais non des yeux de biche couleur chocolat, des cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient à la taille, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de glisser mes doigts à travers, ils étaient si soyeux. Ce soir, elle portait un dos nu rouge sang et une mini-jupe noire en jeans avec des bottes à talons. Elle avait l'air tout à fait sexy.

Mon empreinte parlait à Leah. Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment ces deux-là avaient formé une amitié. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elles ont toutes les deux eut le cœur brisé ? Je ne saurais le dire. Je pouvais voir qu'elle était absorbée dans cette conversation car elle avait une mèche de cheveux enroulés autour de ses doigts. Elle jouait inconsciemment avec ses cheveux.

J'étais amoureux d'elle, non, j'étais fou d'elle, elle m'avait ensorcelée. Ce soir, j'avais décidé qu'elle sera la mienne à partir de maintenant, pour toujours et à jamais.

Je me souviens encore de ce jour où tout avait changé dans mon monde, elle y était entrée sans qu'elle le sache.

Début de Flash-back

Le pack et moi, on se dirigeait vers chez Jacob afin qu'il vienne pour aller à la réunion qui avait lieu chez Sam et Emily. Nous sortîmes de la forêt et l'appelâmes mais qu'elle ne fut pas notre surprise pour voir l'amant à sangsue alias Isabella Swan sortir en trombe de la maison des Black.

Elle se dirigea vers nous en trébuchant presque, cette fille ne savait vraiment pas tenir sur ses deux pieds sans tomber. Elle se plaça devant Sam et le poussa violement, s'il était tout à fait humain je pense qu'il serait tombé sur son cul. Elle était furieuse. Pour un visage pâle je devais dire qu'elle était plutôt très belle malgré le manque de poids et les poches sous ses yeux, sans doute un manque de sommeil.

« Bella : Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

« Sam : Doucement Bella, calme-toi… »

« Bella : Il ne voulait pas ça ! »

Je devenais sérieusement en colère, je jure devant Dieu que si Jacob lui a dit notre secret ou a trouver un moyen pour qu'elle le trouve je le tue moi-même.

« Moi : Ce qu'on lui a fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Sam : Paul… Calme-toi. »

« Bella : Rien ! Il ne m'a rien dit parce qu'il a peur de vous ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher mais là j'éclatais littéralement de rire. Jacob peur de nous ? C'est la blague de siècle ! Mon rire mit encore plus Bella en colère car elle me gifla. Je t'emblais de col ère. Par réflexe, je la regardais dans les yeux pour voir si elle allait oser recommencer mais quand mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, tout train de pensées disparut…

Tout ce qui me liait à cette terre, à cet univers se brisaient. Tout de moi me reliait à cette jeune femme devant moi. Elle avait un regard hébété, je devais surement avoir le même. Avec notre lien, je pouvais apercevoir notre avenir, je pouvais sentir que mon loup et la partie de moi qui était humaine s'étaient assemblés pour ne former qu'un. Je ressentais le bonheur, l'amour, le désir mais aussi la confusion. Moi, je savais ce qui se passait, j'avais imprimé sur cette magnifique créature, sur cet ange mais cela elle l'ignorait. Je n'allais pas le lui dire, elle m'aimera pour moi et non pour l'empreinte.

Malgré tout j'étais toujours en colère, je tremblais violement, je sentais que je perdais le contrôle de moi-même, je me reculais de quelques pas, je ne voulais pas faire de mal à mon autre moitié.

« Sam : Paul ! Ne fais pas ça ! »

« Jared : Fais le maintenant… »

« Sam : Bella recule ! Paul, Paul calme toi maintenant ! »

C'était trop tard cependant, ce que Sam dit ne changea pas grand-chose. J'explosais dans ma forme de loup couleur d'argent, les morceaux de mes vêtements étaient en lambeaux et éparpillés autour de moi.

Les yeux de Bella étaient comme des soucoupes. Elle était sous le choc et très surprise.

« Jared : Et le loup est sorti du sac… »

Je m'approchais de mon empreinte tout doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, les gars me regardais avec incrédulité comme si j'étais fou se demandant surement ce que je foutais, tous peut-être sauf Sam et Jared qui avaient compris ce qui se déroulait sous leur yeux. Elle tendit la main vers moi en tremblant légèrement, pas sur de qu'elle réaction je pourrais avoir et me caressa la tête, je ronronnais à son touché. Elle rigola légèrement, elle semblait si heureuse.

Bella me regarda dans les yeux de loup, je fis de même avec ses beaux yeux chocolat. J'avais l'impression de me noter dans leur profondeur, je pouvais presque voir son âme, toute la souffrance qu'elle avait vécue à cause de ces sangsues. Notre moment fut interrompu par le grognement de ce crétin de Jacob.

« Jacob : Recule toi de lui Bella ! Il est dangereux ! »

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'il venait de lâcher comme conneries. J'étais l'un des loups les plus contrôler, peut être quand j'étais en colère mais je ne ferais aucun mal à personne surtout mon empreinte. Jacob était vibrant de colère.

« Bella : Ne me dis pas quoi faire Jacob Ephraïm Black ! Je ne suis pas ta possession, je ne t'appartiens aucunement ! » Dit-elle farouchement. (Une vraie tigresse).

C'était surement la goutte d'eau car une seconde Jacob était là secouant violement de colère et l'autre il explosait dans un énorme loup roux.

Malheureusement, je n'eus pas le temps de mettre à l'abri Bella, elle était bien trop près. Elle me regarda avec douleur et tristesse avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux et s'évanouisse. Au début je ne fis rien et ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait en face de mes yeux mais quand l'odeur du sang agressa mon odorat, je su. Elle était blessée.

Je me retransformais en humain, je m'en foutais royalement que j'étais complètement nu comme le jour où je suis né. Le plus important à mes yeux étaient Bella. Je la pris dans mes bras et chercha quelconque blessures, au premier abord, je ne vis rein jusqu'à ce que je mis ma main sur le dos de ma douce et que celle-ci se retrouve couverte de sang. Je regardais ma main avec horreur et retourna le corps de Bella pour qu'elle soit pressée contre ma poitrine afin que j'examine les dégâts.

Sa chemise était déchiquetée, deux grandes griffes saignantes étaient visibles, elles traversaient une grande partie de la surface de son dos. Ces griffes commençaient au niveau des épaules de Bella pour terminer leur chemin vers le bas du dos. J'étais horrifié de voir cela, je ne me doutais pas que c'était aussi grave, au fond de moi, je savais qu'elle en garderait des séquelles, elle garderait des cicatrices à vie tout comme Emily.

Je me sentais impuissant, je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais très peur et en même temps j'étais très en colère contre cette pourriture de Jacob. Un combat à l'intérieur de moi faisait rage en même temps. Je ne savais pas qu'elle décision je devais prendre ni ce que je devais faire. Aller après Jacob et le tuer pour ce qu'il avait fait ou bien prendre soin d'abord de Bella. Billy Black regardait cette scène, il était horrifié et triste pour mon empreinte. Finalement Sam prit la décision à ma place parce que j'étais totalement perdu de la marche à suivre que je devais prendre.

« Sam : Emmène-la chez moi, j'appelle Sue. On s'occupe de Jacob. Embry et Quil, vous allez avec Paul. »

Je ne répondis rien, à quoi ça servait de toute façon, le mal était fait. Je me relevais en essayant de ne pas aggraver la situation, serra doucement mon empreinte sans trop la pressée contre moi et me mit à courir vers la maison de Sam et Emily, avec Embry et Qui à ma remorque.

Après quelques minutes de course, nous arrivâmes en face de cette petite demeure qu'était le lieu de sam. Celui-ci avait dû surement prévenir Emily car cette dernière nous attendait sur le porche. L'inquiétude pouvait se voir sur son visage quand elle nous vit approcher avec Bella recouverte de sang, elle parut horrifiée et peur quand elle s'aperçut du corps inerte de ma moitié, tout comme je me sentais.

« Emily : Oh mon Dieu ! Monte la dans la chambre d'amis, Sue est sur son chemin. Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Moi : Je la monte d'abord. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a perdue beaucoup de sang. Jacob a perdu le contrôle devant elle. Je reste avec elle. »

Emily me sourit tristement. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre d'amis se trouvant dans la maison, Emily à ma suite avec Embry et Quil qui lui racontait en détail ce qu'il s'était produit. Embry m'ouvrit la porte de la pièce, celui-ci avait l'air inquiet au sujet de Bella et j'allais vers le lit pour y déposer ma douce sur son ventre.

« Emily : Mon Dieu ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Il y a tellement de sang… »

Sue venait d'arriver, elle eut le souffle coupée. Elle s'arrêta net dans son élan.

« Sue : il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital de toute urgence, elle perd trop de sang, je n'ai pas le matériel adéquat. Avec la perte de sang, je pense qu'il lui faudra une transfusion sanguine. Vite allons-y ! Une personne doit prévenir son père et trouver une excuse plausible ! »

« Embry : Je m'occupe de son père ! »

« Emily : Je vais rester ici pour prévenir les autres. »

« Quil : Je conduis allons-y ! »

C'est ainsi que je repris dans mes bras le corps inanimé de mon ange et sorti de la maison à toute vitesse avec Quil. Ce dernier prit le volant de sa voiture pendant que j'étais à l'arrière avec Bella et conduit vers l'hôpital de la Push, il était beaucoup plus proche que celui de Forks.

Quand nous rentrions dans l'hôpital, mon ange me fut pris des bras immédiatement, je dus retenir un grognement.

J'étais complètement perdu dans mes pensées en me demandant ce que les médecins foutaient avec Bella quand le chef Swan se précipita dans la salle d'attente avec Embry à sa suite, on pouvait voir la peur dans ses yeux ainsi que de l'inquiétude pour sa fille.

« Chef Swan : Comment va ma petite fille ? Que s'est-t-il passé ? Où est mon bébé ? »

Il était vraiment très inquiet au sujet de sa fille ainsi que pour sa vie, ça se voyait. Il était également très protecteur d'elle.

« Sue : Charlie, les médecins prennent soin d'elle en ce moment même. Apparemment elle s'est faite attaqué par un animal quand elle faisait de la randonnée. Je pense que c'est un ours ou quelque chose dans le genre. Nous ne savons rien de plus mais autant te prévenir, elle a perdue beaucoup de sang et elle est grièvement blessée. »

C'est quoi pour des conneries d'explications ?

« Chef Swan : ne t'embête pas avec ces conneries Sue, j'ai vue Embry Call se transformer en un gigantesque loup, d'ailleurs il a failli me donner une crise cardiaque. La prochaine fois Embry, préviens ! Que s'est-il réellement passé ? »

« Embry : Désolé Chef ! »

« Moi : Jacob Black a progressé trop près de Bella… » Dis-je avec dédain.

« Chef Swan : Je vais le tuer ! »

Cela faisait une demi-heure maintenant ou peut être une heure qu'on attendait des nouvelles au sujet de l'état de Bella. Sam, Emily, Jared et Kim étaient arrivés. Sam avait même péter un câble sur Embry au sujet du fait qu'il avait progressé devant le chef Swan et ainsi dévoiler notre secret mais franchement en ce moment il y avait plus important que ce petit détail. Charlie Swan était un homme de confiance. Je vis au loin un médecin venir dans notre direction, immédiatement je me relevais, Charlie fit de même. Il avait insisté pour que je l'appelle par son prénom après avoir découvert toute l'histoire mais pas avant de me menacer parce que oui, en effet, Charlie Swan connaissait ma réputation au sujet des femmes.

« Médecin : Vous êtes la famille d'Isabella Swan ? »

« Charlie : Je suis son père… »

« Médecin : Très bien dans ce cas… Votre fille a perdue énormément de sang, il va lui falloir une transfusion. »

« Moi : Je vais lui donner mon sang. »

« Sam : Paul… Il peut avoir des conséquences. »

« Moi : Au diable les conséquences ! Elle a besoin de sang ! »

« Sue : Je t'emmène, viens avec moi. »

« Médecin : Je dois vous avertir d'une chose cependant, pour le moment elle est stable mais elle est tombée dans le coma. Son corps est en train de se reposer et quand il le sera assez, votre fille se réveillera. Toutefois, elle va garder deux grandes cicatrices à travers son dos, nous avons essayé qu'elles soient le moins visible mais hélas elles sont bien trop profondes. »

« Charlie : Merci de nous tenir au courant de la situation et des améliorations. »

« Sue : Viens on y va ! »

Le médecin hocha la tête vers Charlie, se retourna et s'en alla. Quant à moi je me dirigeais avec Sue vers la salle pour faire les dons de sang sauf que le mien serait seulement utilisé pour Bella, Sue allait veiller sur cela.

Le prélèvement de mon sang terminé, je me rendis vers les autres dans la salle d'attente. Le temps passa avec lenteur. Les minutes passèrent pour faire place aux heures.

À un moment donné, le médecin émergea dans la salle d'attente avec des nouvelles de mon empreinte, mon ange. Il avait l'air complètement fatigué.

« Médecin : J'ai de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles Monsieur Swan… »

« Charlie : Que sont-elles ? »

« Médecin : Eh bien… Les bonnes nouvelles sont qu'Isabella est sortie d'affaire malgré le fait qu'on a failli la perdre mais grâce au don de sang nous avons pu la sauver. Les mauvaises nouvelles c'est qu'elle gardera à vie les traces de cette attaque. Suite à la quantité de sang que votre fille avait perdue elle se trouve toujours dans le coma, je ne sais pas quand elle se réveillera sans doute quand son corps juge qu'il est prêt. Sa vie n'est plus en danger pour l'instant. »

« Charlie : Oh mon Dieu ma petite fille… » Sanglota-t-il.

Quant à moi, j'étais livide et vibrant de colère. Je n'avais qu'une envie en ce moment c'était de pourchasser Jacob Black et le tuer.

« Sam : Paul va à l'extérieur ! Ça te calmera ! »

Autrement dit, va à l'extérieur phaser…

Sur cette commande, je sortis en courant de l'hôpital et me dirigea vers la forêt. Une fois que j'eus atteint celle-ci, je fis attention à ce qu'il n'y ait personne aux alentours avant de me transformer dans mon loup.

_« Moi : Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle soit dans le coma à cause de ce salopard ! »_

_« Embry : Calme-toi mec ! Sois heureux qu'elle soit toujours en vie. Bella va s'en sortir, j'en suis sûr à cent pour cent. Elle est femme forte et une battante. »_

_« Moi : Que je me calme ? Non mais t'as fumé quoi ? Mon empreinte est entre la vie et la mort parce que Black était jaloux et a perdu le contrôle, et toi tu me demande de me calmer pendant que mon âme sœur est sur un lit d'hôpital ! Elle doit se battre pour survivre pendant que ce salop est où je ne sais où ! »_

Embry ne me répondit guère, il savait tout comme moi que j'avais raison au sujet de Jacob. Je fis plusieurs tours dans les parages afin de me dégourdir les pattes et de calmer mes nerfs. Plus tard, je me retransformais dans ma forme humaine, j'étais toujours en colère mais j'étais tout de même en contrôle, je me dirigeai vers l'hôpital afin d'attendre tout signe d'amélioration au sujet de l'état de Bella.

Un mois plus tard.

Un mois ! Cela faisait un mois que ma douce était plongée dans le coma. Je venais à l'hôpital tous les jours. Entre mon travail et mes patrouilles pour s'assurer qu'aucunes sangsues n'étaient dans les parages, je venais ici pour m'assurer de n'importe quelle amélioration. Au cours de ce dernier mois, j'avais appris à connaitre Charlie ainsi que Bella par l'intermédiaire de son père. Il m'avait raconté beaucoup d'histoires concernant Bella. Il aimait sa fille plus que tout, ça pouvait se voir à la façon qu'il parlait d'elle, il y avait tant d'émotions dans sa voix.

En ce moment même, je travaillais sur ma maison quand j'entendis mon téléphone sonné. Je descendis au plus vite les escaliers et alla dans le salon afin de répondre à cet appel.

« Moi : Allo ! Paul Lahote. »

« … : Paul c'est moi, c'est Charlie. »

« Moi : Charlie ? Qu'arrive-t-il ? Des nouvelles ? »

« Charlie : Oui des nouvelles ! L'hôpital a téléphoné il y a quelques minutes, Bella est réveillé. ! »

« Moi : c'est génial. Je pars de chez moi immédiatement. J'arrive au plus vite. »

« Charlie : Très bien. À tout de suite. »

Je mis fin à l'appel et raccrochais. Je pris mes clés de voiture et sortis de chez moi en quatrième vitesse pour me diriger vers l'hôpital. Arrivée à l'hôpital et alla dans la chambre où se trouvait Bella. J'ouvris lentement la porte et passa ma tête, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à la scène devant moi. Charlie était allongé aux cotés de sa fille sur son lit d'hôpital, celle-ci était dans ses bras, elle avait des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, Charlie était dans le même état qu'elle.

Je voulais les laisser seuls et ne pas interrompre leur moment mais j'avais aussi très envie de voir mon empreinte. J'entrais dans la chambre plus profondément en essayant de ne faire aucun bruit, hélas je ne réussis pas car la tête de Bella se retourna rapidement vers moi. Quand elle me vit, ses yeux s'illuminèrent de joie, un petit sourire ornait son magnifique visage d'ange. Elle était toujours à couper le souffle.

« Bella : Tu es mon loup, mon loup d'argent… »

Fin du Flash-back.

En y réfléchissant bien à deux fois, Bella avait vécue beaucoup de choses pour arriver là où elle en est. La jeune femme confiante, forte et sexy qu'elle est devenue. Quelques jours après sa sortie d'hôpital, elle avait été presque attaquée par la sangsue à tête rouge. Heureusement, Jared et moi étions dans les parages en patrouille à ce moment-là et nous avions entendu le cri de Bella. Elle en sortie sans trop de dommages de cet incident sauf peut-être un poignet foulé. Tout le monde dans le pack se posait des questions au sujet du fait que Bella n'avait pas eu plus de dégâts, après de nombreuses réflexion sur cette question, on en est venu à la conclusion que quand elle a reçu mon sang certains avantages d'être un loup lui ont été transférer à la même occasion comme sa force, sa rapidité, l'accélération de guérison, la grâce…

Deux semaines plus tard, c'était au tout de Jacob de faire son apparition. Il est venu valser par la porte de chez Sam et Emily comme si de rien n'était et qu'il n'avait jamais blessé mon ange. Il fallut toute ma volonté pour rester en contrôle et ne pas arracher la gorge de ce trou du cul.

Jacob fut à peine entré dans la maison que mon empreinte compris qu'il était bien là, Bella se mit à trembler violement de peur. Leah qui avait vu cet échange sauta par-dessus la table et se jeta sur Jacob avec l'aide de Seth, ils avaient tous deux prit Bella sous leur protection, ce qui était étonnant de la part de Leah car cette dernière est une véritable chienne pour la plupart des gens. Quant à moi, j'essayais tant bien que mal de calmer mon amour parce que oui en ce peu laps de temps, j'étais complètement tomber amoureux d'elle. Mon loup avait du mal à se contrôler et à ne pas la réclamer comme la sienne quand elle se trouvait à proximité.

Par la suite, tout le monde dans le pack avait appris que Jacob Black ne faisait plus parti de la meute mais aussi qu'il avait été banni de la réserve pour avoir attaqué une empreinte. Le seul inconvénient qui en est sorti de cette histoire est que l'amitié entre Charlie et Billy Black a été détruite. Charlie était trop en colère pour pouvoir pardonner à Jacob cet incident majeur qui a failli couter la vie de sa fille. Billy ne l'a pas accepté.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par Jared qui venait de me rejoindre. Il me coudoya dans les côtes, j'avais déjà une remarque bien sanglante préparer quand je vis qu'il était concentrer sur quelque chose. Je tournais ma tête pour croiser le regard de ma belle, elle portait un sourire narquois, avec elle cela ne présageais rien de bon. Elle préparait quelque chose, j'en étais sûr. Bella me fit un clin d'œil et tourna son attention vers Quil. Oh non ! Il allait retenter quelque chose une nouvelle fois. Il était une vraie chienne en chaleur…

Si Bella continuait sur cette route en se dandinant et en dansant de la manière qu'elle le faisait, je ne pourrais plus me contrôler bien longtemps.

« Jared : J'en connais un qui va encore avoir les boules bleues. »

Il me regarda en éclatant de rire. Je lui lançai un regard noir.

« Moi : Fais attention à ce que tu dis Cameron ou tu pourrais le regretter amèrement ! Kim pourrait trouver à son avantage quelques petites informations bien croustillantes à ton sujet… »

« Jared : Tu n'oserais pas faire cela ? »

Mon meilleur ami avait une expression de pure horreur sur son visage. Je me régalais totalement à le tourmenter…

Je retournais mon attention vers ma douce et Quil. Ce salopard avait glissé ses mains près du cul de ma femme, mon empreinte, la mienne. Un grognement involontaire sorti de ma poitrine, je commençais à trembler de rage, signe que j'étais sur le point de phaser. Il fallait que je me calme absolument.

« Jared : Calme-toi mon pote. Tu sais très bien que Bella ne voit pas Quil de cette façon. Il est en train de te narguer… Vas te calmer ! »

Je le laissais là mais pas avant de le regarder pour le voir avec un sourire amusé. Attends que je m'occupe de lui plus tard, il verra de se moquer de moi.

Je partis sans un mot en direction de la rive près de l'eau, j'arpentais le long de la plage et loin des autres. Je devais absolument me calmer où je pourrais très bien sauter à la gorge de ce connard et lui casser la gueule pour avoir essayé de tenter quelque chose sur mon empreinte.

Une heure plus tard, j'étais toujours en train de me calmer et bien trop concentrer à le faire que pour me rendre compte que le pack et les empreintes commençaient à disparaitre chacun à leur tour. Il ne restait que Bella, Jared, Leah et Kim près du feu de camp. Je m'approchais de cette zone et alla me joindre à eux.

« Jared : Bon les gars ce n'est pas tout ça mais Kim et moi on va rentrer, il se fait tard. »

Il se fait tard ? Mon cul oui ! C'est quoi pour une excuse bidon. Ce n'est pas pour rattraper son sommeil de beauté ça tu peux me croire !

« Bella : Ouais bien sûr Jar ! Va rattraper ton sommeil. J'suis sûr que tu en as besoin ! »

Même Bella n'était pas dupe. Leah avait un sourire de merde planté sur son visage, elle savait que Bella était sarcastique.

Jared ne dit rien et se releva avec Kim. Ils nous saluèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur maison.

« Leah : Je vais y aller aussi. Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi Bell ? »

« Bella : Non Lee-Lee. J'ai ma voiture tu sais. »

Sur ce Leah envoya un sourire narquois dans la direction de Bella et s'en alla.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence paisible où le bruit des vagues se faisait entendre quand Bella décida de rompre le silence.

« Bella : Tu sais Paul. Je connais un de tes sals petits secret ! »

Je la regardais médusé. Qu'est ce qu'elle pourrait bien avoir découvert sur moi ?

« Moi : Et que serait ce secret Miss Swan ? »

Elle ne me répondit pas mais sourit tout de même et se contenta de regarder les vagues qui dansaient ensemble dans la mer. Je l'observais, elle était si sereine, si calme.

« Bella : Je pense que je vais y aller aussi à mon tour. »

« Moi : Charlie doit surement s'inquiété… »

« Bella : Oh non. Il n'est pas à la maison pour toute la semaine. »

Elle prononça à peine ces mots qu'il commença à pleuvoir des cordes.

« Bella : Merde ! Je vais être trempé ! »

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de réagir que je me relevais, je la pris dans mes bras et couru vers où le vieux camion de Bella était stationner. J'ouvris la porte qui grinçait de son tas de rouille et l'y déposa à l'intérieur.

« Bella : Merci Paul ! »

Elle avait un petit sourire ornant ses lèvres tentatrices. Je refermais la porte pour qu'elle puisse démarrer. Bella inséra ses clés et tenta de démarrer sa vieille chose mais rien ne se passa. Frustrée, elle frappa le volant violement avec son poing de colère.

« Bella : Merde. Comment je vais rentrer maintenant ? »

Je frappais doucement à la fenêtre de sa voiture afin de ne pas l'effrayer. Elle l'ouvrit difficilement. Quand va-t-elle se décider de se débarrasser de ce vieux truc ?

« Moi : Si tu veux tu peux dormir chez moi. Je regarderais à ton vieux taco demain. »

« Bella : Eh ! N'insulte pas mon camion ! Ta proposition est géniale mais je ne voudrais pas te déranger… »

« Moi : oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tu ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. »

Bella ouvrit la porte, referma la fenêtre. Je la pris une nouvelle fois dans mes bras et me dirigea vers ma maison qui se trouvait tout près de où nous étions. C'était un endroit isolé. Quand nous arrivâmes devant ma maison, je déposais mon empreinte afin d'ouvrir la porte. Nous étions tous les deux trempés, ma douce frissonnait de froid, malgré cela elle était encore plus sexy trempée que quand elle était au sec dans ses vêtements. Je sortis de ma torpeur et alla dans la salle de bain pour y prendre des serviettes propres et chaudes. Quelques minutes plus tard, je rejoins Bella dans le salon et lui donna une serviette afin qu'elle se sèche elle-même. Pendant qu'elle était en train de se sécher tranquillement, j'allais dans ma chambre à coucher pour me changer. Je mis simplement un jeans taille basse. Je retournais auprès de ma belle empreinte avec à la main une de mes chemises.

« Moi : Tiens tu seras plus au chaud là-dedans avec ça sur le dos ! »

« Bella : Merci Pauli ! »

Bella savait très bien que je détestais ce surnom minable. À voir ce sourire, elle jouait avec moi encore une fois comme à son habitude.

« Moi : Je vais te laisser mon lit pour que tu puisses être confortable. Je vais prendre le canapé. »

« Bella : Hors de question ! Tu dors dans ton lit avec moi. Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais me violer ! »

Je ne répondis. Si elle savait ce que j'avais envie de lui faire à cet instant. Pendant qu'elle allait vers la salle de bain pour se changer, j'allumais un feu dans la cheminé, ça allait l'aider à se réchauffer plus rapidement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella ressortie de la salle de bain avec rien sur elle sauf ma chemise. Elle voulait ma mort ou quoi ! Putain ma chemise lui allait mieux qu'à moi. Je devais surement baver parce qu'elle eut un petite rire.

« Bella : Si tu ne fermes pas ta bouche Lahote, tu vas avaler les mouches ! »

Et en plus de ça elle se permettait de se foutre de moi…

« Moi : Ouais ben ma chemise te vas mieux qu'à moi… Tu veux quelque chose à boire pour te réchauffer ? »

« Bella : Elle me va mieux qu'à toi mon cher parce que j'ai de plus belles courbes. Je veux bien du café si tu en as. »

« Moi : Ok M'dame. »

J'allais donc dans la cuisine afin de faire du café. Je pouvais la sentir, elle me suivait. Quand le café fut enfin prêt, je lui en remis une grande tasse bien chaude. À sa première gorgée, je l'entendis émettre un gémissement bruyant. Si elle continuait sur cette voix j'allais venir dans mon pantalon et je ne pourrais plus me contrôler bien longtemps…

« Bella : Mm… C'est le meilleur café que j'ai bu depuis des lustres. »

Je ne lui répondis pas mais lui souris tout de même. Bella s'assit sur la table avec la tasse de café entre ses mains et me regarda intensément. J'étais déstabiliser par cela, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me fixait de la sorte.

« Bella : Tu sais Paul j'en ai marre de tes petits jeux du chat et la souris ! »

Qu'est-ce que ? Elle me racontait quoi là. J'étais complètement paumé.

« Moi : Je ne comprends pas très bien là. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu veux dire… »

« Bella : Paul, Paul, Paul que vais-je faire avec toi ? Tu me prends vraiment pour une conne ou quoi ? Non ne réponds pas à cela. J'ai une petite question cependant… »

« Moi : Vas-y ! »

« Bella : Suis-je ou ne suis-je pas ton empreinte mon chéri ? »

Eh ben là si je m'attendais à ça. Merde ! Comment pouvait elle savoir que je m'étais imprégner d'elle. Elle due voir mes réflexions car elle me fit un sourire énigmatique…

« Bella : Tu n'aurais pas dû oublier une chose à mon sujet Paul… Je suis une personne très perspicace et observatrice. Maintenant vas-tu me répondre ou vais-je devoir te forcer à me répondre ! »

« Moi : D'accord ! Oui je me suis imprégner de toi quand tu nous as confrontés au sujet de Jacob, quand tu m'as giflé. »

« Bella : Je le savais ! Je le savais ! »

Sur ce, elle sauta de la table sans trébucher qui était un miracle en soi, déposa sa tasse maintenant vide et vint se placer devant moi avec les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et des yeux meurtriers. Oh non j'étais dans un sacré tas de merde.

« Moi : Merde ! » murmurais-je.

« Bella : Oh oui merde tu peux le dire ! UN AN ! UN AN PUTAIN PAUL ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis ? Tu ne penses pas que j'avais le droit de savoir ? Ou ne suis-je peut être pas assez bien pour toi ? »

Je pouvais voir et sentir les larmes qu'elle retenait difficilement à ses yeux. Ma moitié était bouleversée et très en colère et cela par ma faute. Je ne répondis pas. J'avais honte de mes actions. Je n'avais pas pensé de cette façon.

« Bella : REPONDS MOI MAINTENANT ! » hurla-t-elle.

Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait. Je vis Bella commencer à se retourner pour aller vers le salon. Je ne pouvais pas attendre, il fallait que je lui montre, que je fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi, lui montrer que j'étais amoureux d'elle, non que j'étais fou d'elle, elle m'avait entièrement ensorcelé depuis le premier jour où mon regard a croisé le sien. Ce soir, c'était le soir où elle deviendrait la mienne, il fallait juste que je trouve un moyen pour le faire en douceur.

Je me précipitai vers elle, la tirant vers moi en lui prenant par le poignet. Elle se raidit mais ne se retourna pas d'elle-même.

« Bella : Paul s'il te plait. » gémit-elle de tristesse.

« Moi : Bella regarde moi je t'en supplie. »

Pour un premier temps je la voyais hésiter mais finalement elle se retourna en me regardant mais a vite abandonné son regard vers le sol. Pour le bref moment que ses yeux ont croisés les miens, j'ai pu déceler de la tristesse, la douleur, l'amour, mais aussi de la colère, la honte et de la luxure.

Qu'avais-je donc fait ?

« Moi : Belle dis-moi pourquoi as-tu honte ? »

À ma question, elle me regarda avec incrédulité et laissa un rire amer sortir de sa gorge.

« Bella : Pourquoi ais je honte Paul ? Tu me demandes vraiment ça ? J'ai honte de mon corps balafré ! J'ai honte, honte de mon corps que je ne peux même pas regarder dans un miroir sans avoir l'envie de vomir ou de pleurer. Qui voudrait de ce corps marquer à vie hein tu peux me le dire ? Même toi, celui qui s'est imprégné de moi ne me veut même pas ! »

À la fin de son dialogue, elle sanglotait bruyamment, je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer de la sorte mais là c'était différent, elle était blessée, elle se sentait rejetée et cela par ma faute. Je n'en pouvais plus, je ne pouvais plus me contenir et l'attirait vers moi, contre ma poitrine pour la calmer. Un léger ronronnement s'échappa de mes lèvres. Elle se calma doucement, je relevais son menton avec mon index et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Moi : Je me fou que tu aies des cicatrices ou non, tes cicatrices montre seulement la femme forte et courageuse que tu es devenue. Tu as combattu pour rester en vie à plusieurs reprises. D'autres auraient abandonnés mais toi, tu as continué. »

Une citation me vint alors à l'esprit…

_« Une œuvre d'art, c'est un monceau de cicatrices. »_

_Jean Lurçat._

« Moi : Comme je te le dis, que tu aies aucune cicatrice ou bien que tu en aies des centaines, pour moi tu resteras toujours belle, magnifique et sexy et c'est tout ce qui compte… »

Bella me regarda incrédule comme si j'avais perdu la tête. Je pouvais voir le conflit en elle qui faisait rage. D'un côté elle voulait me croire mais de l'autre il y avait son insécurité, celle où elle pensait qu'elle était banale, indigne et pas assez bonne. Si je mets un jour mes mains sur cette saleté de sangsue, je le déchire moi-même en morceaux.

« Bella : Alors si selon toi je suis belle, magnifique et sexy. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dis que tu t'étais imprégner de moi ? »

Je soupirais avec lassitude. Décidément j'avais tout gâché, à chaque fois que je pensais qu'on avançait et que je faisais un pas en avant, elle en faisait deux en arrière. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de la convaincre.

« Moi : Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dis au sujet de cette putain d'empreinte ? Je voulais que tu m'aimes, moi, avec mes qualités et mes défauts. Pas pour un stupide lien surnaturel ! »

En un mouvement rapide qu'elle ne put réagir, j'attrapais son visage avec mes deux mains et écrasais mes lèvres violement sur les siennes. Ce n'était effectivement pas un doux baiser. Elle eut les yeux écarquillés de surprise et se débattu quelques instants avant de finalement de donner dans le baiser. Celui-ci était sauvage, primal et rempli de besoin. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser, je la fis percuter le mur entre la cuisine et le salon, ce qui lui fit gémir de plaisir. Apparemment elle aimait la vie dure la petite renarde. Je me reculais d'elle à bout de souffle et la regarda intensément.

« Moi : Maintenant je te laisse, c'est à toi de cogiter tout ça dans jolie petite tête. »

Cela dit, je la laissais là, en plan et me dirigeais vers le salon où je me laissais tomber couché dans le canapé. Je mis mon bras sur mes yeux et me mis à me perdre dans mes pensées.

Avec mon audition surdéveloppée étant un loup, j'entendis venir Bella vers le salon où je me trouvais actuellement. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi mais je fis comme je ne le remarquais pas. Je l'entendis soupirer bruyamment.

« Bella : Paul ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas dormir dans ce fauteuil ? C'est complètement ridicule ! »

« Moi : Oh crois-moi j'ai envie de partager un lit avec toi mais je ne peux pas t'assurer le contrôle de moi-même. » dis-je tout en relevant ma tête légèrement et lui fit un sourire malicieux.

Mes yeux devaient surement être totalement noirs à présent. Elle avala péniblement, ses yeux se dilatèrent. L'odeur de son excitation embaumait l'air. Je devenais mal à l'aise dans mon jeans, j'espérais seulement qu'elle n'allait pas le remarquer.

« Bella : Allez Lahote au lit ! »

« Moi : C'est à tes risques et périls Swan ! »

« Bella : J'en assumerais les conséquences. » me dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Je me levais du canapé et nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma chambre où trônais mon grand lit. Bella se mit dans le lit du côté droit sous la couette.

« Bella : Bonne nuit mon loup… »

« Moi : Bonne nuit visage pâle… »

Quelques instants plus tard je fermais mes yeux pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, je me réveillais à la sensation de caresses sur mon torse et mon ventre. Au début j'étais désorienté comme pas possible mais il me suffit de quelques secondes pour me souvenir de ce qu'il était arrivé la soirée dernière. Je sentis un doigt faire des motifs sur mon estomac. Je regardais à ma droite pour voir Bella me souriant.

« Bella : Ah enfin ! » chuchota-t-elle.

« Moi : Que fais-tu Swan ? » grognais je.

« Bella : Te montrer que je veux être ton empreinte dans tous les sens, si tu veux que j'arrête je peux le faire et stopper ce que j'étais en train de faire… »

Oh putain non ! Ça n'allait pas arriver. Il gèlera en enfer avant qu'elle arrête !

Je grognais possessif et retourna mon empreinte pour que je sois au-dessus d'elle.

« Moi : Sais-tu seulement à quoi/ tu t'engages ? »

J'avais du mal à me contenir et à ne pas déchirer la chemise qu'elle portait.

« Bella : Oui. » souffla-t-elle.

« Moi : Tu ne pourras pas être avec un autre homme ou avoir des enfants avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi car ce soir je vais te faire la mienne en te marquant… »

« Bella : Je sais. Prétend-moi. Fais-moi tienne. » Gémit elle.

Il en fallu pas plus pour que je cède, que je laisse le loup en moi prendre le relais et prendre le contrôle de la situation. J'avais un seul objectif en ce moment. Réclamer ma compagne, mon empreinte.

« Moi : Tu vas voir ce qu'est un vrai homme. Ta saleté d'ex n'est rien comparée à moi. C'est un gamin. »

« Bella : Oh oui tu es tout homme. » dit-elle en palmant avec sa petite main ma longueur à travers mon jeans.

Je gémis à la sensation. Je lui souris diaboliquement et lui arracha sa chemise d'un coup sec, celle-ci se déchira par endroit. Bella n'était plus que dans sa culotte en dentelle noire. Putain elle était trop sexy pour son propre bien et le pire c'est qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Elle me regarda avec faim, il y avait aussi dans son regard une petite trace de crainte.

Bella se redressa un peu, mit une de ses mains à l'arrière de ma nuque et me rapprocha d'elle afin de m'embrasser. Pendant ce temps, je pouvais sentir son autre main aller à travers ma poitrine pour atteindre le bouton de mon jeans, elle l'ouvrit et essayer de l'abaisser. Je mis ma main sur la sienne et l'aida à retirer mon pantalon, elle continua à le descendre avec ses pieds. Elle fut très surprise quand elle remarqua que je n'avais aucun sous-vêtement.

« Bella : Pas de sous-vêtements ? » chuchota telle dans une voix rauque remplie de désir.

« Moi : Plus facile de cette façon quand on phase. J'ai pris l'habitude. »

Elle rigola doucement. Dieu que j'adorais ce son.

« Moi : Tu as trop de vêtements à mon gout ! » grognais-je.

Elle me regarda avec amusement. J'enlevais sa culotte avec mes dents et sentis son excitation céleste.

« Moi : Tu sens si bon… »

Je l'embrassais avec fougue auquel elle me répondit avec empressement et glissa une de mes mains sur un de ses deux seins, je le palmais et jouais avec son téton. Je l'entendis gémir mon nom. Elle se déhanchait cela donnait une légère friction contre mon membre. Pendant que je travaillais son sein droit avec ma main, je jouais avec l'aide de ma bouche sur son sein gauche en suçant et mordillant légèrement.

Après quelques instants à jouer avec les seins de Bella, je descendis plus bas en déposant des baisers bouche ouverte le long de son ventre, arrivé à son nombril, je tourbillonnai ma langue dedans. Cela lui plaisait, je pouvais le sentir car elle tira sur mes cheveux plus durement. Mon visage face à son monticule de plaisir, je souffla doucement, ma belle haleta et gémit. Je donnai un long coup de langue et me mit au travail pour lui faire plaisir. Entre la lécher et m'occuper de son clitoris avec mes doigts, je m'occupais avec ceux-ci de l'autre main à l'intérieur d'elle.

« Bella : Putain Paul ! »

Quelques minutes passèrent et je sentis ses muscles se resserrer autour de mes doigts. Bella était proche de jouir, très proche même.

« Moi : Viens à moi Bella ! »

Elle me regarda dans l'extase de pur bonheur. Elle vint violement.

Je la nettoyais avec ma langue jusqu'au moment où ma douce descendit de son orgasme. Merde qu'elle était belle quand elle jouissait. C'était plutôt chaud à voir.

Je remontais doucement mon chemin en parsemant son corps de baisers, l'embrassa doucement, elle me demanda l'entrée de ma bouche avec sa langue, dès lors une danse sensuelle et endiablée débuta. Elle pouvait se gouter et cela m'excita encore plus de ce que j'étais déjà.

Lorsque notre baiser prit fin, elle posa des baisers sur tout mon visage. Cela fait, elle se redressa et fait en sorte de me retourner pour que je sois moi-même en dessous d'elle. Bella me chevaucha, ses mains étaient placées sur me poitrine. Elle embrassa celle-ci de baisers mouillés tout en descendant vers le bas de mon corps. Arrivée à l'endroit destiné, ma douce regardait avec envie ma longueur en se léchant les lèvres. Elle prit mon sexe dans sa petite main délicate en le caressant doucement et commença à effectuer de lent vas et viens. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de gémir. Putain que c'était bon…

« Bella : Est-ce que je te fais du bien comme ça dis-moi Paul ? » dit-elle d'une voix séduisante.

« Moi : euh oui Bella. Continue. »

« Bella : Dans ce cas… »

Bella abaissa sa tête vers ma verge, lécha la tête de ma bite et la prit dans sa délicieuse bouche. Elle fit des vas et viens de plus en plus vite, ce qu'elle ne put pas prendre dans sa bouche séduisante, elle le prit dans sa main et me branla fermement. Bientôt je pouvais sentir que je m'approchais de l'orgasme.

« Moi : Bella je vais jouir… »

Elle ne me répondit pas mais accéléra ses mouvements. Si elle continuait de cette façon j'allais éjaculer dans sa bouche, ce que je fis un moment plus tard.

« Moi : Putain Bella c'est trop bon ! »

Pendant que je me calmais de mon orgasme fulgurant, mon empreinte me nettoyait en me léchant la bite. Elle releva la tête et souriait sournoisement. Rampant jusqu'à mon haut du corps, elle déposa sa tête sur moi poitrine et écouta mon cœur battre la chamade.

« Bella : Comment c'était ? Pour moi c'était la première fois que je faisais ce genre de chose. »

« Moi : c'était incroyable, non c'était même plus mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le bon mot pour le décrire. Je n'ai jamais ressentis cela avant. Que veux-tu dire que c'était ta première fois ? »

« Bella : Exactement ce que j'ai dit. Paul je suis vierge. Je pensais que tu le savais. »

Alors là si je m'attendais. Mon loup hurla de joie et de bonheur en apprenant cette nouvelle merveilleuse.

« Bella : Fais-moi l'amour ! Ici et maintenant ! »

« Moi : à vos ordres Madame… »

Je retournais Bella pour qu'elle puisse être sur son dos et me positionna à l'entrée de sa chatte juteuse. Je la regardais pour confirmation. Mon empreinte hocha la tête dans l'approbation. Lentement je me glissais à l'intérieur d'elle, ma compagne était très humide, chaude et serrée. Au bout d'un moment je sentis une résistance, je continuai mon chemin et finit par briser sa barrière d'innocence. Je me stoppais pour lui laisser le temps de s'adapter à l'intrusion et à la taille de mon membre.

« Moi : ça va ma douce ? »

Bella hocha simplement la tête mais je pouvais voir quelques larmes s'écoulant le long de ses joues. Quand mon amante fut prête, celle-ci commença à bouger son bassin afin de me faire comprendre que je pouvais continuer. Je la regardais amoureusement et avec désir. Lentement je commençais à venir et ressortir d'elle, elle accrocha ses jambes autour de ma taille et mit ses mains sur mes épaules. Ses ongles commençaient à entrer dans ma peau, preuve de son plaisir.

J'étais tellement dans mon plaisir tout en m'assurant qu'elle prenait elle-même plaisir. C'était la première fois que j'éprouvais autant de plaisir et de sensations, pourtant j'avais vécu quelques expériences sexuelles. Je n'avais jamais eu de relation sérieuse toutefois.

Bella me retourna avec l'aide de ses jambes afin de me chevaucher. Elle commença à me monter de plus en plus vite, nous étions tous deux à bout de souffle. Cette position donnait beaucoup plus de sensations. Pendant que ma belle me montait, je m'étais redressé pour que je puisse atteindre ses seins magnifiques avec ma bouche.

J'étais si loin dans le plaisir que le loup en moi essayait totalement de prendre le contrôle afin de réclamer ma compagne comme il se doit.

« Moi : B-Bella le loup en moi veut te réclamer et j'ai du mal à le maintenir… »

« Bella : L-Laisse le faire… »

À ces mots je laissais l'animal en moi prendre le relais. Je sortis de Bella pour avoir un gémissement de protestation, je la retournai pour qu'elle soit à quatre pattes et la pénétra brutalement. Cette fois ci, il n'y avait rien d'amoureux et de tendre, il s'agissait plutôt d'un accouplement primal et sauvage rempli de besoin et de désir. Quelques minutes passèrent et mon loup voulait laisser sa marque pour que les autres males voient à qui Bella appartenait. Glissant ses cheveux vers l'autre côté de son cou, je reniflai celui-ci, lécha la partie entre sa tête et sa clavicule pour enfin mordre ce qui était le mien et provoqua ainsi nos deux orgasmes. Doucement je retirais mes dents et léchais la plaie pour qu'elle ne s'infecte pas. Me retirant de Bella, je l'attirais vers moi afin qu'elle repose sa tête sur ma poitrine. Nous étions tous deux recouvert de sueur et à bout de souffle.

« Bella : Whoa c'était incroyable et très intense… »

« Moi : Whoa en effet. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé cela… »

Je luttais contre le sommeil, elle aussi, sa respiration se calmait doucement et se ralentissait.

« Bella : Mon loup ? »

« Moi : Mmh… »

« Bella : Je t'aime. »

« Moi : Je t'aime aussi Belle. »

Se blottissant plus près de moi qu'elle le pouvait, Bella ferma ses yeux pour s'endormir quelques secondes plus tard. La suivant, je fis le même que ma compagne, mon empreinte.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais à la lueur du soleil traversant la fenêtre de ma chambre. Bella était encore endormi dans mes bras. Elle était paisible. Tournant ma tête, je regardais l'heure du réveil, il était déjà 10h00 du matin. Afin de donner un doux réveil à celle que j'aimais, je me glissais hors de sa portée et me mit au-dessus d'elle. Mettre ma tête au niveau de sa rose de plaisir je commençais de jouer avec ma langue. Quelques minutes plus tard, je pus entendre ma douce commencer à se réveiller en gémissant. Continuant jusqu'à son orgasme. Remontant à son niveau, j'attendais qu'elle ouvre ses beaux yeux.

« Moi : Bonjour visage pâle. »

« Bella : Bonjour à toi aussi loup. Si tu me réveille à chaque fois comme ça je vais emménager ici… »

« Moi : Mmh tentant… »

« Bella : Mmh oui très tentant. »

Notre vie, à Bella et à moi-même a été remplie d'amour et de bonheur. Il ne nous a pas fallu très longtemps pour que ma douce vienne vivre avec moi dans cette maison. Au début ça été mal à l'aise mais après ça été plus naturel. Plus le temps passait, plus on apprenait à se connaitre. Les petits détails qui font de nous qui nous sommes. Quand je repense au tout début, je n'aurais rien changé, peut-être de ne pas attendre aussi longtemps pour lui dire qu'elle était mon empreinte mais bon. Au final tout ce qui compte c'est qu'elle l'a découvert et que nous sommes à présent heureux.

_La vie._

_La vie c'est comme le soleil._

_Parfois ça brille de mille feux._

_Parfois ça ne brille pas du tout._

_La vie est faite de joies et de peines._

_De colères et de bonheurs._

_La vie est un enfant._

_Parfois agité de soubresauts._

_Parfois si heureux._

_La vie est un mystère._

_La vie c'est la vie…_

_Valérie. S (Art et Poème)._

Durant ces dernières années, Bella a vécu beaucoup de douleurs et de souffrances mais aussi beaucoup de joie et de bonheur. À un moment donné dans sa vie, elle était au plus bas à cause des Cullen. Ils lui ont fait se sentir inférieure, indigne et pas assez bonne. Lentement, Bella a refait surface vers le monde des vivants, elle s'est battue pour ce qu'elle voulait, pour elle-même, pour son père et pour les personnes qu'elle aime.

Quand Bella aime, elle aime avec tout son cœur mais quand on ruine la confiance qu'elle porte à une personne, celle-ci ne se renouvellera jamais. Elle déteste avec tout son être quand elle le fait, il est rare que ça arrive mais ça peut arriver.

Je suis heureux qu'un jour elle deviendra ma femme, j'ai hâte d'y être…

… Fin…

21


End file.
